The Story of Our Beginning
by MZDBZBABE
Summary: It all started one fateful night, when every child was awake, and every parent was alert. On this fateful night, everyone is on edge, and it's the usual for Halloween. But for one little girl, she didn't know that on her seventh birthday everything would change…Rating may change!


**A/N:** Hey guys, this is a story I've been working on in school. Don't worry about the other ones. They're coming, it's just teachers like to call homes especially when that teacher is your mom's bff, and lie and talk shit. SOOO~, now I got all my electronics taken away. Right now im using my sister's laptop. But anyways I love all you people who have reviewed and followed my latest fanfic. Hugs and kisses to you all.

**Reminder:** Did anybody see the latest episode of Scandal. I was like WHAT. THE. EFFIN'. GOD! I really didn't know how to control myself, but yea get back to me on that. I really wanna know what you guys thought about it. Oh, and before I forget. I have trouble coming up with good ideas so If there's something you want me to put in my fanfics, just pm me or review it. Thanks. OHHHH and another thing, I've decided to continue my fanfic "Skyscraper" so look out for that too. Okay. Enjoy!

* * *

It all started one fateful night, when every child was awake, and every parent was alert. On this fateful night, everyone is on edge, and it's the usual for Halloween. But for one little girl, she didn't know that on her seventh birthday everything would change…

"Honey~ Trunks and Bra are at the door, can you get that please?" called Gohan to his seven-year-old daughter. He had been upstairs in the attic for Videl and his Great Sayiamen outfits. The duo had "claimed" they were only going to be "superheroing" that night.

"Sure thing, dad!" yelled back Pan. It had been a busy day for the little alien girl, as it was her birthday. She had made a checklist of everything that needed to happen and were going to happen later that day at a specific place and time. One of these things being that her two best-friends would get to her and her uncle on time, which they had, 6:00 on the dot.

"Pan/Bra!" the two birthday girls yelled in unison when Pan flung the door open. The girls had been born the exact same day, same hospital, same way, same room, and the same time. They've been besties ever since. These two girls did everything and anything together.

"Long time, no see, Panny! What are you doing avoiding me now?" asked Bra excited to see her twin. Pan and Bra looked exactly alike except Bra had blue eyes and hair, and Pan had black hair and eyes.

"B, you just saw me last night! What the hell!" the little brunette exclaimed.

"Whatever. Hurry and come up stairs so we can get changed into our costumes," the little bluenette yelled behind her. Pan had watched the little girl run up the stairs and was about to follow her. But as soon as she was about to, someone behind her called out to her.

"What am I invisible now?" asked the mystery man behind Pan. She whipped around.

"Of course not Boxer-Boy," she chuckled. Pan had started calling her bestie, Trunks, that after he admitted to her that he wore Kid Flash boxers, while his dad wore Flash boxers. In the end, she ended up promising him that she'd wear an Artemis matching bra and panties set so they'd match and be embarrassed together if anyone ever found out. Which they wouldn't!

"Well then, can I have a hug?" Trunks asked her.

"Sure, get over here crazy," she laughed opening her arms, waiting for him to embrace her in his giant bear hug. And embrace her he did! He closed the distance between them, picking her up in the process and twirling her around. When he finally put her down, she gave him a quizzical look. Trunks wouldn't let go of her. He looked down at her, blushed, and then smiled seductively.

"And~ a kiss?" he asked her. At first his mind was only joking when he thought that. But then Trunks had just damned it all to hell and actually wanted one from his young female crush. Pan herself blushed.

"Well, of course my handsome prince," she exclaimed. However, when she leaned towards his cheek, he moved his head so that she ended up kissing his lips. They kissed for about 10 seconds, and when they let go Trunks smiled slyly and said", Happy Birthday my Panda."

They both blushed, but continued to go upstairs as Bra was sooo~ to start yelling.

Upstairs

Once upstairs Pan went to her room to change with Bra, and Trunks went to Pan's uncle, Goten. Goten happened to be one year younger than Trunks, but a year older than Pan and Bra. Goten was Trunks second bestie, his first being his little Panda bear across the hall. Trunks entered the room to find Goten digging through his closet like a mad man.

"Uh, Goten whatcha lookin' for?" he asked the Goku look-alike.

"Oh Trunks, hey! I was looking for my costume, but look I finally found it." Yelled the younger more hyperactive child, holding up a Spiderman outfit.

"Okay, let's hurry up and change then," Trunks suggested, but Goten had went from being a hyper active kid to a very sad one.

"Goten, what's wrong?" asked Trunks.

"Well, there's this girl I like, a-and I wanted to ask her out. Today's her birthday an-," he was cut off. Trunks deadpanned.

"Dude…Is it my sister?" he asked. Goten blushed and looked away.

"Hey man, its okay. I'm in love with your niece," Trunks told him.

"Really, since when?" asked Goten curiously.

"Since forever, duhh. Don't you know that I'm a ladies' man? I'll sweep her off her feet in no time, and then she'll be mines," Trunks stated boastfully.

"Oh, yeah1 Your such a lair Trunks! You've never even dated a girl before," Goten claimed.

"And, so what?" Trunks questioned.

Pan's Room

In Pan's room the same exact conversation took place, but instead Pan was confessing to Bra about how she felt about Trunks. (A/N: Oh no~ . I can feel a Disney song coming on! And does anybody else notice that the briefs siblings are so cocky right about now?)

(**Trunks**, _**Goten**_, Pan, _Bra_)

_**Goten**_- When you meet a girl you like. You should take my advice. Girls like boys like me…Take the lead. She likes it when you're in control.

**Trunks**-Let her breath. Chill out and go with the flow.

_**Goten**_-Make all the plans.

**Trunks**-Don't be impolite.

_**Boys**_-I know what girls, know what girls. Yeah. I know what girls like

_Bra_-A quick glance. Bat your eyes and look away.

Pan-Take a chance. Why not ask him on a date. Pick up the check.

_Bra_- No! Bake him a pie. I know what boys, know what boys. Yeah. I know what boys like.

_**Boys**_-I know what girls like you know what I mean?

_Girls_-I know what boys like, boys like girls like me.

_**Boys**_-I know what girls like, girls like boys like me.

_Girls_-I know what boys like, boys like girls like me.

_**Goten**_-LIKE ME!

_Bra_-LIKE ME!

**Trunks**-LIKE ME!

Pan-LIKE ME!

_**Boys**_-LIKE ME!

_Girls_-LIKE ME!

_**Boys**_-Hang with the guys. Don't let her know how much you care.

**Trunks**-Look in her eyes. And tell her even if you scared.

_**Goten**_-You got it wrong.

**Trunks**-No! I got it right.

_**Boys**_-I know what girls, know what girls. Yeah. I know what girls like.

_Bra_-Stretched pants, cute sweater and sweet perfume.

Pan-Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you. I keep it loose.

_Bra_-My outfit is tight.

_Girls_-I know what boys, know what boys. Yeah. I know what boys like.

_**Boys**_-I know what girls like you know what I mean?

_Girls_-I know what boys like, boys like girls like me.

_**Boys**_-I know what girls like, girls like boys like me.

_Girls_-I know what boys like, boys like girls like me.

_**Goten**_-LIKE ME!

_Bra_-LIKE ME!

**Trunks**-LIKE ME!

Pan-LIKE ME!

_**Boys**_-LIKE ME!

_Girls_-LIKE ME!

_Bra_-All the boys they try to woo me.

Pan-The more they chase me the more I resist.

_**Goten**_-All the girls they think I'm groovy.

**Trunks**-There's only one girl that's on my list.

_**Boys**_-I know what girls like, girls like boys like me.

_Girls_-I know what boys like, boys like girls like me.

_**Boys**_-I know what girls like, girls like boys like me.

_Girls_-I know what boys like, boys like girls like me.

_**Boys**_-I know what girls like, girls like boys like me.

_Girls_-I know what boys like, boys like girls like me.

_**Boys**_-I know what girls like, girls like boys like me.

_Girls_-I know what boys like, boys like girls like me.

_**Boys**_-I know what girls like, girls like boys like me

_**Goten**_-LIKE ME!

_Bra_-LIKE ME!

**Trunks**-LIKE ME!

Pan-LIKE ME!

_**Boys**_-LIKE ME!

_Girls_-LIKE ME!

Somehow by the end of the kids little sing along thing, they were all in the hallway looking at each other's costumes. Instead of wearing a Chun-Li outfit like in mortal combat, Pan was wearing a female biker's outfit. Trunks was wearing a bikers's outfit too, instead of a white and red gi like Ryu from mortal combat. However, together he and Pan looked like John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John from Grease. It worked out perfectly. On the other hand, Goten was Akuto Sai from Demon King Daimao instead of Sasuke from Naruto, and Bra was Junko from Demon King Daimao instead of Sakura from Naruto. Those two fit well together as well!

* * *

**A/N:**Hey you just read this, and this is crazy. But to get a shoutout, review it maybe!


End file.
